A Blast From the Past
by Fin the Warrior
Summary: Sly and the gang are living their own lives when suddenly one of Sly's ancestor appaers in their time, with info on the famous Tomb of the Five Theives! happens four years after the cooper vault job.
1. Chapter 1 sorry about the coffee table

**PLEASE NOTE THAT WE DON'T OWN SLY COOPER OR/AND OTHER CARACTERS MADE BY SUCKER PUNCH!!**

Me and my brother made this, enjoy!

Chapter one: sorry about the coffee table

The year 1777, December 18, a shadow in the trees zips swiftly to a British headquarters crawling with guards. This shadow leapt onto a lamp post, it was none other then the infamous Paul Revere Cooper. Wanted dead or alive in most parts of the world and having the death sentence in England, Paul is always been good at what he dose but he was extremely different then any Cooper before him like stealing battle plans from the British or giving any stolen supplies to his unit in the continental army (yes Paul is in the army) and medicine to the local native tribes. Paul looked down at the guards and chuckled to himself.

"Dang lobster backs, they ain't expecting nothing." He said to himself.

Then with the swiftness of a squirrel he sprung from the lamp post and grabbed the window's ledge, his musket threatening to fall of his shoulder and hoisted himself up. Then he heard one of the guards below stop and he froze with horror. The guard then let out a sneeze and then moved on; Paul let out a quiet sigh of relief and then started to pry the window open. Quickly he opened the window, got inside and quietly closed it again. _Even Santa Claus couldn't have gotten in any quieter._ Paul thought to himself.

"Hi Paul." Said a familiar voice.

Paul quietly yelped in surprise seeing two familiar shadowy figures, it was his two best friends and partners in crime, Jerry the brawns; a German Shepard, and Mohawk the mouse of the Mohawk tribe. He's the brains and magic behind the operation.

"Hey!, how'd you guy's get here so fast!?" Paul said quietly.

"Mohawk used some of his cool magiky stuff to get us here" said Jerry almost yelling.

"SHHHH! well next time tell me before you go and do willy nilly things like that." said Paul now whispering and checking out the window occasionally to see if any guards were on to them, but there were none in sight.

"hmmm, well that makes it easier for us" Paul whispered to himself.

"Shall we get out 'for the red coat's come or we stay here all 'ight" said the deep Native American voice of Mohawk.

"Mohawk's right let's get out o' here" Jerry said.

"All right don't get your pants and deer skin in a knot" Paul said and with the speed of a snake he found and grabbed the plans for an attack on Fort Saratoga when suddenly there was a big crash and clouds of smoke surrounded a figure Paul has run away from one to many times.

"Not this time Cooper." Said a voice so scary and threatening that Medusa would turn to stone.

It was Clockwork.

"Hey Clockwork want to learn a family move?" asked Paul.

"No, besides I hate your family any way" said Clockwerk.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

Paul thought for a moment

"How 'bout a last request, all great bad guys have done it, don't you want to be great and be remembered great?" he asked Clockwork, scared his plan wouldn't work

"Hmmm, I suppose so, fine very well what's your 'family move' that's so special to you." Clockwork said grumpily

"This, RUN!! Paul yelled to his friends and before the old bird knew what had happen the three boys were off like a bullet from a musket. They weren't running for very long when they came upon a cathedral like window.

"Looks like I've finally got you Cooper," the old bird hooted gleefully catching up to them "Time for you to be completely annihilated!" he said now thinking very fondly of himself. But what neither Paul nor Clockwork knew was that Paul had a bit of magic in his back pocket that he "borrowed" from Mohawk. When at the last second Paul turned to hug his friends as Clockwork shot his magic and when Clockwork's magic hit the magic in Paul's pants it caused the magic not to annihilate but to cause a wormhole to open up, sending the gang hurtling in the "floor" and into the time stream. As they were being shot through time they saw around them lots of lights, whirling gizmos, and periods of time that to them haven't happened like seeing soldiers in gray and blue uniforms shooting each other, one really weird colorful one and a person with a sign around their neck that read: _**FLOWER CHILD**_ this period almost made Paul dizzy, one with a man shouting in germen to a cheering crowd, one with a man holding a gun sneaking up on a tall guy with a beard watching a play. Paul screamed at him to turn around but he couldn't hear him, only Mohawk and Jerry could hear him. _Hmm… maybe he's deaf_ Paul thought to himself and finally they saw one man in a funny suit walking on gray soil. Suddenly as fast as they were shooting forward they came to a sudden stop which almost sent Paul flying into the year after the one they were above, next year and then as quickly as they stopped they shot downward and Paul like every other Cooper before and after his real time swatted the air to attempt to fly and failed and went screaming into the darkness then color and light started to appear as he slowly opened his eyes and awakening to a very bad pain in his back and something watery and hot all over him.

A few minutes before Paul and friend's crash landing.

It is 8:00 o'clock when Bentley finally got out of bed, being retired of being a thief suited Bentley and his wife Penelope well. They made a living out of designing anti- hack ware and building, selling machinery to the government for more funding. As Bentley was starting the coffee his eyes strayed over to the Thievius Racoonus. Every now and again Bentley wished for an adventure but he never got one and he just thought that today was no different but what he didn't know was that wheels were in motion and would give him and the rest of the gang a adventure that was longer and greater than all others combined and this adventure would become a legend. A thud on the door told Bentley that the mail and newspaper was here.

"Honey, want some coffee?" Bentley called out.

"Sure I'll be down in a second." His lovely wife answered back.

"379 we have a guest." Said Bentley into a room with thousands of gadgets, machinery and parts. Then a small hovering orb with what looked like a rusty Skill Krane claw glued on the side came zipping out of the room. 379 is a prototype of a mail collector that was accidentally given emotions so it doesn't like being told to get the mail instead you have to say there's a guest. Penelope and Bentley built another one like him only without emotions but it just wasn't the same so they did what they do with all bad machinery, they painlessly incinerated it. It zipped to the door making a louder putting noise then it would usually do.

"I think its time to tune up 379 again dear." Bentley said as Penelope came down stairs.

"Again? That's his third tune up this month." Penelope sighed. Then there was a beep at her side. She looked down and saw little 379 "Thank you 379 you can go back to bed now." The little creature bopped and tooted in understandment and zipped off to the room. Penelope handed the mail that was addressed to her husband and started to read the paper.

"I swear these fund envelopes are getting raided because they're getting lighter every week." Bentley said as he flipped through the mail. "Hello? What's this?" He adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the scrawled writing and knew immediately who it was from, it had to be from Sly his old pal, only he scrawled not under pressure. He tore it open and begun to read.

_Dear Bentley,_

_I hope this letter beats me here but if not that's ok. I look forward to the Reunion we planed and as you suggested I told Carmelita the truth, it was a shock at first for her but she got over it and said that she is happier at the fact that I gave up being a thief for her. Also; Murray, guru, Panda king, and Dimitri (Dimitri invited himself) are all coming as well (hope you don't mind a full house, which you don't because you told me at last Reunion so I don't know why I wrote that) and the best part is I got promoted at Interpol to Lt. Cooper, fancy title eh? Anyhow see you at the Reunion._

_Your friend,_

_Sly Cooper_

"Good grief! We forgot about the Reunion!" Bentley yelled in alarm waking 379.

"No we didn't sweetie, I knew you would forget while tinkering on 379 so I built 627 a remember robot and he remembered to order the food." Penelope said calmly.

"What did I ever do to deserve a wife like you?" Bentley said and then kissed her on the cheek. They both settled down in the living room and set their coffee on the coffee table and sat together to enjoy the few seconds of silence then…

WWWWHHHHHHHSSSSSSSS

CRASH! SNAP! TINKLE-TINKLE! SHATER-SHATER! SSSSSPPPPPLLLAAASSSSHHHH!!

Bentley and Penelope now stared at three dazed boys about 15 years old each and wearing outlandish clothes and on top of what remained of their coffee table, one was a large muscular German Shepard that wore large boots, size 14 men from Bentley estimate, he also wore a pair of cotton pants that were weather worn and was covered in soot, ash, and possibly gun powder, he wore a cotton shirt with a gray leather vest, and finally his eyes; though screwed up in pain were brilliant blue. Then there was the one in the middle, a small Mohawk wearing mouse obviously from the Mohawk tribe and he looked like he was the great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandchild of Pontiac and the look of pure horror on the poor creature's face and eyes which were beadily forest green, and every two seconds he would mumble ow, he was wearing two wampum belts; one was obviously way too big for him except for being around his shoulder and the other belt was way to small except for his head and to top off the wampum around his head were five feathers, two owl, questerel, golden eagle, and flamingo. His clothes were what really caught Bentley's and Penelope's eye, they consisted of deer skin pants, shirt and a small pair of moccasins. Finally came the one on the far left on most of the remains of the coffee and its table, he wore weather worn boots, brown cotton pants, cotton frill shirt with a un-buttoned continental uniform but the strangest part was his eyes, they were just like Sly's eyes, light hazelnut color only boyish, full of laughter, mischief and pain. On the top of his head he wore an old fashioned tricorn hat, and he was a raccoon. Then the one with the continental uniform suddenly came to; looked around and the second he saw Bentley and Penelope, he sprung up and pointed his musket at them.

"Who the bloody hell are you, where the bloody hell are we, what the bloody hell year are we in and where do your loyalties lie!" He demanded.

"Ur-uh… I'm Bentley and this Penelope uumm… you're in the year 2008, you're in our house and we are democrats." Bentley replied questioning if this person got all of his marbles, but this information calm the boy a bit, then he lowered the musket and started to giggle a bit.

"Good one Sir, that's the funniest thing I have ever heard… the year 2008… our house… democrats." The boy giggled, obvious thinking that this was a joke. "Hey guys guess where we are." The boy asked his companions.

"Where?" the big one asked

"The town of Our House in the year of 2008, in the presence of democrats… wait a minute what the bloody hell are democrats?!" he demanded pointing his gun furiously at them ready to shoot at any moment "Mind you, I'll shoot if I think you're lying!" he threatened.

"Look lets not be hasty, look around and you tell us if we're lying." Penelope said, staying cool.

"I think you might be because there is no such hogsworth as a democrat and the world would be over by 1965 because a little friend in the Aztec tribe told me so … so… so… so naa naa to you! Also I don't recall seeing Our House on the map recently so again naa naa to you!" now he was real furious

"Honey I think we should give this guy some nb-pills …and fast!" said Bentley now quivering in his shell like a small animal.

"Nb-pills? What the bloody hell are nb-pills… you're trying to mess with me aren't you? Trying to make sure I lose control and become confused so I don't know what I was just doing so you could escape huh? Well it aint working I've been trained against that! Nice try General Howe but you cant fool me with these weak minded baboons! Now for them to meet their horrible doooooommmm!" the boy said getting angrier by the second

"uhh take it easy there buddy, a little much don't ya think, were supposed to capture them and interrogate them." The big one said while he winked at the now calming down Bentley so that no one could see but Bentley.

"Humph, fine get the rope!" the boy said

"We don't have rope." The big one said

"What do you mean we don't have rope!" the boy snapped

"We were kind of just terrorized by Clockwork again." The big one explain calmly

"Got me there pal." The boy said, calming down

"Wait a minute, you guys know Clockwork!?" Bentley questioning them

"Well ya his like a big … jerk! Also he kills people." said the big one puzzled by the fact that Bentley seemed to know about Clockwork too.

"Yes I know, but how do you know?" Bentley asked

The boy now calmed down a bit and turned to Bentley, "We know him through our experiences and my family," he said, "the real question is how you know him?" he asked.

"Through experiences, and that." Bentley said pointing to the Thievius Racconus. The boy turns to where Bentley was pointing to and if it weren't for the fact that his jaw was connected to his face, Bentley could swear it would have dropped to the floor. The boy walked over and gently touched the book then he turned back around. "That's not possible." He said softly then he pulled something out of his hat that made Penelope and Bentley's eyes pop out of their heads. For in the boys hand was a book much smaller in size compared to the Thievius Racoonus, and on its cover it read Thievius Racoonus as if it were an exact copy of the original.

"I'm glad Sally got the spare from Washington and I believe I owe an apology for my rude behavior and an introduction. Sorry about the behavior and sorry about the coffee table." The boy said.

**Well there it is folks! There will be more chapters to come on Paul Cooper's gang so don't worry… oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2 explanations and exaggerations

**heres chapter two**

Chapter 2: explanations and exaggerations

"Now I believe intros are in order-" the boy started to say.

"I'm Jerry!" the big guy blurted out.

"Yes thank you Jerry, now if you be so kind as to awake are little friend from his little hibernation." The boy sighed angrily and pointed to the small one.

"Zwaaschnoozem" The small one mumbled getting up

"Well, introduce yourself sleepy head." The boy said

"My mzame ziz zmohawk… I mean Mohawk." Said Mohawk, still groggy from being unconscious.

"I'm Paul, Paul Revere Cooper, the best of all and master thief, at your service." Paul said with a polite bow and a hint of pig-headedness.

"You're a Cooper!" exclaimed Bentley.

"Why yes." said Paul flattered.

"Sly will just have to hear this, wow an actual ancestor of Sly, an actual living ancestor, and I'm talking to him!!" Bentley said getting way too over-exited.

"Calm down sweetie I'm positive Sly will be very concerned, freaked out and worried that he is staring into the face of his ancestor in 15 year-old form, he'll think we brought him back, and you know how Sly feels about that." Penelope said comfortingly

"You're right." Said Bentley "Well we should introduce them to more modern things and tell them everything they don't know, and we'll just explain to Sly that we didn't bring him back and… and… and... and…and…an-" said Bentley.

"No honey it won't work like that, my decision is final we will not tell Sly about this, but we can teach Paul things-" Penelope said.

"HOLD ON, who the heck is Sly, couldn't I tell him about this, and I didn't get a say in the matter of teaching me stuff, what if I don't want to learn, that's called taxation without representation and that's not fair, and its mean, and it hurts my feewings." Said Paul with baby eyes at the feeling part.

"O.k. do you want to learn or not and Sly is your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson, he's a thief just like you and that is a great idea you telling him, but I have a better idea but first tell me your answer." Said Bentley

"The answer ta wha?" said Paul as he quickly stopped picking his nose

"The answer to the question if you want to be taught." Said Bentley patiently

"Oh yea, hmmmmmm that's a toughie I'll have to think about that one for awhile especially considering that I didn't study for this test (don't paddle me please) … hmm …………….……………………………… YES!!" said Paul

"O.k. here's the idea I had, at the reunion we surprise Sly, but that's not until another 3 days so you guys will just have to lie low for awhile until then got it?" said Bentley.

"Yea, sure, o.k." said Paul and the others looking kind of depressed

"What's wrong you guys aren't you excited that you're great, great-whatever grandson will be talking to you?" asked Bentley comfortingly

"Well its just tha-" a loud gurgling sound had interrupted Paul in mid sentence, he blushed. "We kind of technically haven't eaten in lets see …… hmmm lets see 47, 84, 23, 92….. does 58 go into 96? …. Oh yea umm about 231 years." Paul finally said.

"That's because it has been 231 years since you last ate." Said Penelope while chuckling to herself "but, that's no problem, at the reunion there'll be tons of food and right now we have more food in the fridge than at the super bowl, we have so much food we had to create 949 the robot that can keep things cool in 2 ways, store it in his freezer chest or blow on it, anyway I'm getting carried away, help your selves, eat what you want we have plenty to spare and don't worry" said Penelope seeing the look in their eyes. "Its not gross or hard like tack or raw meat."

"Hey, raw meat isn't that bad ('specially if ya get used to it) and some people happen to like it!" said Paul looking a little guilty.

"Fine, do you want to eat our glorious and or new food or do you want to eat raw meat, tack and crap?" Penelope asked

"It is not- I know." Paul said adding "Your food." Said Paul looking very ashamed that he admitted that rev. food was crap

"(gasp) I am surprised at you Paul you've never said that and you'd never giv-" just then Jerry for what he had smelled was the greatest thing he had ever smelled (trust me he's smelled a lot of things) that smell was that of double bacon cheese burger toped with both pickles and relish, cheese, (of course bacon) and it was the most mouth watering burger you'd ever see around those parts and Jerry was attracted to it like a mosquito at a blood drive.

"Sorry Jerry that's for tonight its dinner" Bentley said "But you can go find and join your pals in the fridge." Jerry turned around to find that Penelope and his pals were already in the kitchen fixing up a 3 course meal breakfast, as Jerry went off to join his friends Mohawk tried to get his attention but his cheeks were to full with anticipation (and strawberry cream cheese) he wanted to show them a delicious homemade blueberry pie that he peeled a little bit of crust off like you would with a Pringle can and then gently licked the contents then put the crust back on and then splurted it into his face. As the boys mindlessly chowed down on their feast Bentley couldn't help but wonder what his friend Sly's expression would be like when he saw his ancestor's face but then again he wouldn't know how he would react either.

**well then tell us how you people will think how Sly will react... oh ya and by the way PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3 a tale of two feasts

Chapter 3: A tale of two feasts

**ALL OF GURU'S SPEAKING WILL BE TRANSLATED TO ENGLISH (ITALICS)**

3 days later: 

Than twist an' land an' ya go slidin' after dat ona slick surface (like a railroad er sumin)

-Tennessee Kid Cooper

"Hmmmmm… interesting" thought Paul as he read the famous Tennessee Kid Cooper's section of the Thievius Racoonus. (In case you don't have the third and first game of Sly Cooper, Tennessee Kid Cooper is the Cooper that invented the railwalk and the railslide) "Well that should be enough catching up for today" said Paul as he closed the big version of the Thievius Racoonus

"Boys to your room the reunion will start in an hour and we don't know when the early birds will come knocking at our door, but don't worry Penelope will be up there 'fixing a leak'." Called Bentley from the master dinning room.

"There's a leak up there?, it's probably Mohawk." Paul answered back

"No it's just a… daa just go up to the roof" (yes Paul, Jerry and Mohawk share the roof as a room) Bentley sighed

"O.k. Jerry, Mohawk lets go we don't want to get discovered" Paul called to his friends in the guest room reading a novel and in the bathroom reading a picture book because he cant read (who was in which room? which ever character you like the best so far reads the novel in the guest room) the three boys went upstairs where they found the usual rough, short on time sleeping bags with fancy and comfy details they scrounged and fought for, the wheel of learning a wheel with subjects that they have yet to learn about like math, English, history, geography, ELA, speech and spelling. At the wheel was Penelope ready to spin "That's not fixing a leak." Paul blurted when he came on level ground.

"Fixing a leak- What? just, just, never mind." Penelope said. The boys picked up their notes, books, pens and pencils from their box of stuff and sat down on their bags ready to start.

"Now before we start the lesson, I have question for you Paul." Penelope said.

"You want to know why there is two Thievius Racoonus'seseses right." Paul asked.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Penelope asked.

"Your eyes gave you away, anyway the reason behind the two Thievius Racoonuseseses is the fact is that the one you have is fake, the one I have was past down since Slytankhamen first wrote it. The reason for the fake is the fact that Clockwerk would attempt at stealing the Thievius Racoonus, so to insure that if the first was ever stolen there was a back up, just in case." Paul explained.

"I see, well lets get started" and with that she spun the wheel:

TIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIKTIK TIK TIK TIKTIK TIKTIKTIKTIK TIK TIK TIKTIK TIK TIK TIK

HISTORY the wheel read, the biggest of all sections "All right boys turn to page 3967 in your books and we'll begin where we left of last time at the beginning-middle of the Civil War." Penelope said thinking that she could get used to being a teacher.

"Excuse me." Paul said

"Yes and thank you for using your manners we talked about last night" Penelope complimented.

"What does 3967 look like?" Paul asked, Penelope wrote 3967 on their blackboard set the chalk down on the sill and got ready to begin to teach. Downstairs the doorbell rang Bentley opened the door and to his surprise it was Guru usually the late one.

"Hello Bentley, sorry I'm early I just had to get away from all that noise, noise, noise, noise of big metal elephant city (Guru speaks like this… so get over it!) so I had to go somewhere, then I remember Medium Smart Green One is throw party." Guru explained to "Medium Green Smart One".

"It's ok Guru it's good that you're early." Bentley explained.

"Is? Good." Said Guru trying to sound like he knew that.

"Right now Penelope is up stairs fixing a leak and she needs my help but I have a rodent problem as well and was wondering if you could rid us of this problem?" Bentley asked.

"Of course I can anything for what you did for me at Wave rock and Ayers's rock." The Guru said happily and started walking around the house looking for the rodents.

"Just be careful these things are huge and nasty also they are only down here not up stairs." Bentley said.

"How can you go up stairs in that wheelie chair?" The Guru asked pointing to Bentley's high tech wheelchair.

"Teleportation." Bentley said pointing to the, in the Guru's opinion strange gizmo by the stairs.

"Honey Guru's here and he said he'd help us with our infestation of the huge rats." Bentley said to his wife also hoping that she wouldn't notice that he said huge instead of small or tiny (or some other really long word that Bentley would use but that some other word is to long and we're not going to waste time writing one word) the rats were originally small (or the really long word we previously mentioned) but unfortunately they got into some parts and radioactivity that Bentley wasn't finished with and then they mated and we're not going to go any further than they mated. Bentley then got in the transporter press a few buttons and faded away to the roof one. When he arrived he found the three boys sitting quietly, listening to his wife describing the Battle of Gettysburg.

"Alright you lot I think that's enough studying for today, Penelope needs to help me prepare for the other guests and I need you guys to stay hidden till I tell you when to come down, alright?" Bentley said. He then had each of the boys a small headphone that was almost impossible to see.

"What are these?" Paul asked as he put his in his ear.

"These are 'thiefphones', special devices that can allow us to talk to each other without raising suspicion." Bentley explained and then headed to the teleporter to go down stairs with his wife taking the stairs. Well Paul isn't someone you tell to stay where they are and expect them to not move, no Paul start to think on where they would hide while the reunion was going on. Paul's little thief mind was working over time till it final came with the solution on what to do.

"Alright boys lets pack our little feast and join the others down stairs." He said at last.

"But Paul we can't go down there you heard what Bentley said." Mohawk exclaimed. To Jerry's and Mohawk's surprise Paul opened a hatch that they had never noticed before.

"First off Mohawk, we ain't really going down stairs and second of all when in your life of knowing me have I followed the law let alone an order?" Paul asked as he climbed down the hatch.

"Paul you followed the orders of General Washington." Jerry pointed out.

"That's different, I was fighting for freedom, this is a whole other story." Said Paul stubbornly and continue down the hatch. Jerry and Mohawk stared at each other for a minute and then rushed to the latter to keep up with Paul. They climbed down into the darkness then an utter blinding light in a moment Jerry figured out that it was a chandelier Mohawk being a native thought he had died and gone to the sun Paul knowing and or making this passageway knew it was a chandelier. Paul landed on the chandelier and motioned for Jerry and Mohawk to carefully step on but keep holding on to the ladder.

"But Paul if it can't hold all our weight we'll live but you'll fall and die."

Said Jerry worriedly about his pal.

"Don't worry about me buddy all others before and after me except Sly have been killed by Clockwerk so I'd rather die this way for a change." Said Paul trying to even convince his own quivering self. Jerry and Mohawk eeeever so carefully stepped onto the chandelier where Paul was tightly closing his eyes, suddenly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

CCCCRRRRUUUUNNNNCCCCCCHHHHH!!

THE END

(OF THE STORY AND PAUL COOPER)

((or is it?! stay tuned to find out!!))

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH IS IT TRULLY THE END? OR IS IT A HOAX? i THINK IT IS THE END (ACTULLY I KNOW) WACK! ow! Tyler dont tell them that!!**


	4. Chapter 4 the real end to chapter3

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!! That was my little brother's idea, we are as evil as we get! Anyhow here's the rest of the story.**

Chapter 4: A tale of two feasts and the REAL ending to Chapter 3

Jerry and Mohawk eeeever so carefully stepped onto the chandelier where Paul was tightly closing his eyes waiting for his doom. "Guys Please be very careful………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… I don't want you to fall as well." Whispered Paul to the gang thinking his eyelids were going to rip because he had them shut so tightly.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

_Knock- Knockity- Knock- Knock- Knock- Knock_

Bentley put down his 3:00 lunch (A turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise and just the right seasoning to make just perfect. Hey Bentley may not be a cook, but using math and possibly sometimes a computer he can figure out what to put in food, how much to put something in food so that kind of makes him the perfect chef) and got himself to the door. There in the door way was a big pink hippo that Bentley knew all too well.

"Hey there little buddy, The Murray is here." Greeted Murray in his usual fashion.

"Nice to see you again too pal." Bentley replied shaking Murray's dinner plate size hand and then led him inside.

"Am I the first one here because you know what happens when I'm the first one here, right??" said the big pink hippo worried that **IT** would happen again.

"Oh no I remember all **TOO** well, I still have the broken pieces you uh 'gave' me, and don't worry you're only the second one here." Said Bentley having nightmarish flashbacks.

"Really who else is here?" asked Murray.

"Hmmm? Oh Guru's here he's uhm helping me with a mutant rat problem." said Bentley his mind trailing

"My master's here, awesome! Where is he?" said Murray happy that he was not the first one here "And do you mean the problem's mutant or are the rats mutant?" Murray asked hoping that the problem was mutant and not the rats because Murray hates big rats.

"No the rats are mutant." Bentley said.

"Darn, well where's Guru?" asked Murray and as if right on queue the Guru came in riding a very large rat. Apparently he morphed his staff into a whip and made himself a cowboy hat and was riding that rat like a bull at a rodeo

"_YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! RIDEM' COWBOY, GIDDY UP, I GOCTH YA NOW VARMIT, OH hi Murray hi Bentley_." Said Guru waving his hat around and cracking his whip on the rat every once and awhile to make sure the rat knew who was boss around here then he went zooming past Bentley and Murray and went out the door and went zooming down the streets of Richmond, Virginia (hey if you're going to live in a historical place you might as well choose a capital of either the North or the South of the Civil war) with the rat "ipeing" all the way down the street until there was only the sounds of people griping about the noise and the normal sounds of a suburban area.

"Wwwweeeeeelllllllllll……….. (sigh) He'll be back he always comes back." Sighed Bentley both weirded out and amused "Well come in Murray, come in make yourself at home." Said Bentley just then there was a knock on the door; Bentley went to see who it was when suddenly when Bentley was about 3 feet from the door the entire door fell down with a startled Panda King holding the frame.

**CHANDELIER**

Paul was leaning over the edge of the chandelier with the help of Jerry and Mohawk holding on to his ankles. Paul was busily taking small amounts of food from the table.

"Let's see we'll need this, this, one of these, one of these, one of those and a bit of this stuff what ever it is." Said Paul taking food from his backpack and from the huge dinning room table (like some turkey, gravy, ham, chicken, some potatoes and a bit of some soup) he didn't take too much with fear of someone noticing, only essential stuff, stuff that he needed, the rest came from his old, dirty, dusty, a few holes here and there but trustworthy pack then he pulled himself back onto the chandelier and pulled out a ruddy Portable Intrermagical Cerabrete Nova Intrermag Carrying thing in the shape of a basket or as Paul likes to call it, the p.i.c.n.i.c. basket and p.i.c.n.i.c. blanket.

**GRUOND FLOOR**

"Well come on in Murray come in, make yourself at home." Said Bentley just then there was a knock on the door; Bentley went to see who it was when suddenly when Bentley was about 3 feet from the door the entire door fell down with a startled Panda King holding the frame then he went over picked up the door and tried to put it back where it was, then without luck he slammed it in place and again, and again, and again, and again until finally the poor little door couldn't take the pressure (and the slamming) and cracked clean in half.

**This is just a joke we made up**.

**We interrupt this story made by two dorky kids to bring you an important news flash: Some Crazed Psycho has been terrorizing sub-urban towns! Is this man near you? Find out right now! This man has been terrorizing doors yes you heard me poor innocent defenseless doors for many years and all across the globe. This man is big black and white and talks like a stupid Zen master. If you happen to be related, known, or talked to this fat guy you should turn yourself to the authorities immediately. If you happen to only see him call 2375- imanidiot or go online on our website : WWW. Interruptingdorkyboys' RIGHT NOW!! Thank you for your patience.**

Then he just calmly set the two pieces down and clenched his fists then, the two pieces broke into 7 pieces "WHAT THE -!!" At the sound of Panda King's swearing the pieces of the door suddenly… Poof, there was dust all over the floor.

"I apologize, Bentley for…" Panda King started to say but Bentley held his hand up to silence him.

"Don't worry Panda King that door was ready to fall off any minute anyway." Bentley said and then he clapped his hands once and two robots appeared and started to remake the dust of what was once their door. As usually Panda King knew the routine so he went straight to the couch sat down and folded his hands and put them between his knees.

**CHANDELEIR**

"Ok boys everyone know the plan?" asked Paul

"Right we eat when they start eating then we…… Uhm…uhm..uhm oh! We finish before them we steal some stuff from right under their noses then you 'Introduce' yourself then we jump down on your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandchild's gang member that's like us then we all explain what we're doing here and '**THE PLAN'**." Said Jerry looking at notebook with colorful pictures of the plan on 7 pages.

"Very good Jerry." Said Paul pleased with exceptionally good and handsome plan

**GROUND FLOOR**

_Ding-Dong_ Bentley and Penelope turned to the gap of what was previously their door and scurrying in on a tame shrunken rat was the Guru "_Hi Bentley, Penelope, no time to talk must return rat_." Guru said as he rushed by the now fixed door.

"I found the little bro on the roadway, rodeoing on rat like he own the place." Said a familiar voice that can't use slang for beans.

"Nice to see you too Dimitri." Said Penelope as she faced the tacky suit wearing lizard.

"Solid baby, worry no more for the party is here I come in, for party need to be started right." Dimitri said and walked in before anyone would invite him in. (not that they would anyway) _well that's almost everybody_. Bentley thought, _that just leaves_…the door bell ranged for the final time and interrupting Bentley's thoughts. "Hello there Sly." Bentley said smiling at his old chum.

"Hi there pal, it's been some time hasn't it?" Sly greeted his pal and holding Carmelita to his side.

"It's nice to see you Sly and Miss Fox." Bentley said.

"It Mrs. Cooper now." She said and showed Bentley a diamond ring on her hand. The ring showed Bentley what Carmelita's face looked like for a second… she was blushing like crazy.

**CHANDELEIR**

"All right they're just sitting down now, ooh I can't wait I'm so giddy I'm shaking." Giggled Paul, giddily.

"Alright people, settle down, settle down the food and the poker and other card games is what you're here for but cards is after dinner, we have to finish making dinner and there are priorities that have to get done before we eat." Everyone moaned for not being able to play cards until dinner was done except Sly, and the Boys on the chandelier who don't even know all those other games were but they did know of poker and blackjack. "First there's an announcement that someone should make instead of me." Said Bentley looking around the room for volunteers. Then Sly and Carmelita stood up and walked over to where Bentley was standing at the front of the table. "Sly and I." said Carmelita flashing a diamond ring. "Are now married."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Even Paul and his gang couldn't resist the temptation and went along with the group quietly. Then Sly and Carmelita went back to their seats next to each other and sat down. Penelope came with all the food and silverware and put them at people's places.

"Alright dig in!" Said Bentley sitting down and continue to eat as the boys 'upstairs' followed his orders and began to eat. Before long the boys were done with their food and assumed their positions making not one sound and making sure that the chandelier didn't creak one peep then slowly but steadily they lowered Paul down. down he went until he gave them the signal to stop: he was right above the one they called Dimitri he slowly reached down with his cane towards his scuba gear, looking down at that and at Bentley and Penelope and waving one hand to signal not as to even giggle and to talk to him to keep him distracted, then he hooked his cane loop around one of the straps of the gear and slowly because it was heavy hoisted it up.

"Boys this is all we're stealing for now we'll wait till' Poker and Blackjack starts then we'll go for the big heist, got it?" Paul said.

"Yes sir!" Jerry and Mohawk said, saluting like they would in the army. Nobody seemed to realize the vanishing of the scuba gear. After twenty minutes everyone at the table was fed and well into a game of poker. Paul, having plenty of experience in scouting and spying was observing the situation that was going on. Then Paul spotted the one called Sly and broke into a mischievous grin. Bentley was staring at his cards trying to find a way win with a card counting formula he had made for this game. Then he noticed Paul's cane reach for the hat on Sly's head. Bentley had to force back a laugh at the sight of a Cooper stealing from a Cooper; it was funnier then the time the whole gang once got lost in an art museum, most likely because of the fact that they stole every single last piece of artwork and leaving blank walls in their place. He watched as Paul's cane snatched the hat right off of Sly's head and pulled the hat back up to the chandelier, on the chandelier Bentley could see Paul trying different ways to put it on with different faces, then Sly stopped in mid sentence of how he would beat Bentley this time, he patted his head three times looked all around.

"Alright guys who has my hat, and give it back." Sly said huffily, at that moment Paul was leaning over the edge and sticking his tongue out at him, then using his cane that could extend to slide down swiftly and stealthily then stopping right above Sly's head, to Bentley he looked exactly like Spider-man. When the moment was right; when Sly was glaring at Bentley across the table, Paul slowly but steadily slid down some more so that his upside-down light hazelnut colored eyes were level with Sly's light hazelnut colored eyes, they both stared at each other intently with their now huge round eyes (Paul was just copying what Sly did) as Sly turned his head this way and that, so did Paul, during all that Bentley was silently counting down.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…2 and a half…1…1 and three quarters_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sly as Paul stared at Sly with curiosity. Then Paul put his hand to Sly's mouth to silence him, gave Sly his hat back then lifted his upside down hat off his head slightly to say hello then Paul's eyes fell on Sly's cards.

"Looks like you lose Bentley." Paul said facing the green turtle.

"Why?" Bentley asked looking confused at this statement.

"He's got five aces." Paul replied and took the cards from his startled grandson's hand and put the cards on the table.

"Excuse me but what the heck is going on here!?" Sly yelled causing everyone to face him.

"The name's Paul Revere Cooper, part of the 7th Maine legion, born and raised in Massachusetts, fought in the Revolution and I'm one of your ancestors." Paul said poking Sly in the nose.

"Bentley, Penelope, what did I tell you about bringing back my ancestors, didn't I tell you not to?" Sly said eyeing them with suspicion.

"Yes but he sort of… um well, did it by himself, sorta." Penelope said sheepishly.

"That's right I was sent forward in time by that big dummy Clockwerk back in 1777 so don't blame them, blame Clockwerk O.K." Paul explained.

"Umm sorry Paul but there's no mention of you in the Thievius Racconus." Sly said looking very confused now. Paul then pulled out his version of the Thievius Racconus, the original Thievius Racconus and showed it to Sly.

"This is the original Thievius Racconus, what you have is a copy incase the first one is lost." Paul explained "I know that you and your buddies have gone on some adventures, so I was wondering if you would help me with one of my eon long little 'adventures' shall we say?" Paul said

"Sure Paul we would all be glad to in fact I bet we'd all like to have a little history lesson on my ancestor, right gang?" asked Sly, and everyone agreed.

"Awww thanks guys you're the best!" "Buuut we need to see your specialtys so get in a line on the stairs to the roof ok?" Paul asked hoping they would comply, so they got in a line hoping they get the job for their heist skills. First Bentley and Penelope came up, as soon as they came Paul said "Tech and vehicle maker/designer." Then Dimitri, Paul looked at him for a second or two and said "joke guy, you know to calm us down and make us laugh.

"What! You think I'm comic relief! No way bro I am hip diver dude! You picking up what I be putting down?!" Dimitri spat.

"Not really. Could you say it again in present English, please?" Paul asked, still calibrating what he just heard

"Huh, I mean I'm Da diver, you know undersea stuff and all those potato chips." Dimitri explained.

"He said he can work underwater." Bentley translated.

"Right then." Paul said and then proceeded to Murry and declared him to be the muscle (No surprise there), then Guru who was named mystic like Mohawk, Panda King was labeled demo expert, and Sly was named master thief (WELL NO DUH!!).

"So what's this adventure of yours?" asked Carmelita after Paul was done. Paul sat on his cane, pulled a piece parchment out and started his tale.

"Back in the time of ancient Mesopotamia there existed five thieves of great power and stature. These thieves were The Cooper clan, The Darkwolf clan, The Souie Clan, The Snowbert clan, and The Barssaboa clan. These thieves made the first organized crime of the world. Then one day, they found an object so powerful that they felt that no one in the world should have it so they made a map, built a tomb with two stone guardians that would protect the tomb and put the bodies of the dead thieves and their generations to come in the tomb. Then they fought over the map because each one wanted the object for themselves except the first Cooper of us all who just sat back and watched the others fight over it. The map was ripped into five pieces and the five thieves took their pieces and scattered themselves around the globe, to this day the four of the five thieves are still fighting over map." Paul said finishing his tale.

"So what is this crypt like?" ask Panda King.

"It got graves and has more loot in there then the Cooper vault." Said Paul, with a dreamy look on his face from picturing all that gold.

"Look, Paul I'm sorry to say but we're retired from thieving long ago and I'm a cop for Interpol so I can't go back to being a thief." Sly said just remembering that he was faking amnesia.

"But I need to put my stash of treasure in there; I also am way over due to be dead in there," Paul explained hoping to get through to them, "Come on, this tomb has been only seen by the eyes of the dead, this tomb is a monument to the criminal underworld and home of the most powerful object in the history of the world!"

"You know Ring Tail, this could allow us to bust the top four most wanted criminals, and we could take the case so you can go back to thieving while I cover for you." Carmelita suggested.

"You'd do that for me even after I promised never to steal again?" Sly asked shocked at what his fiancée suggested.

"Well you changed your life for me so I think this will even the score also I feel that the infamous Sly Cooper deserves one last hurrah." She answered back.

"Well that settles it, alright Paul we'll go and what's with the paper?" Sly asked noticing the paper in Paul's hands.

"This… This little baby is the piece of the map that quite literally fell into the lap of our ancestor, the piece that no one else noticed, the piece that made him change his entire perspective on life and he took this piece not to figure out where IT is but to make sure no one did. Then the rest is history, because as you know the first Cooper was famous for mass amounts of changing intelligence and perspective." Paul explained.

"I hate to bring this up but if indeed the other map pieces are around the globe, how will we obtain them? We don't have the ship anymore." P.K pointed out.

"That's not true; the ship is in the harbor not far from here." Bentley said.

"And the van is repaired after its last crash." Murry added.

"Well it's getting late and if we wanna get an early start tomorrow we have to get to bed." Bentley said and everyone headed for the guest rooms and Paul's gang headed for the roof. The next morning everyone was up, Sly kissed Carmelita good bye and flagged a taxi for her to get back to the office then hopped into the team van. As they drove to the dock, Paul and his gang was starting to look pale.

"_Is Freedom fighter and friends ok? You look awful_." Guru said noticing them.

"We're not use to a horseless carriage." Mohawk manage to say while holding back vomit. After five restroom stops, they finally got to the ship and were ready to set sail.

--

**Sorry about how long its taken to get this chapter up, i had to fight another war with the computer so please do not come after us just beacuse the computer was revolting against us, KEEP REVIEWING!**


	5. Chapter 5 Setting sail and telling tales

Chapter 5: Setting sail and telling tales

Paul closed his mouth so no sea bugs would get in his mouth, the sea wind felt nice on his face, oh how Paul loved the sea……………………. Too bad he wasn't there yet, they had unfortunately not noticed the damage on the ship from lack of use until the day after they first set sail so they made port to fix the ship, so on the way to the shop they decided that each would tell a tale either a tall tale or one that actually happened just to pass the time, finally it was Paul's turn

"All right mateys here's a true tale of when I…" Paul hesitated for a moment, it was one of those moments when you're about to talk about something but then you just can't do it, like when you've been lying for awhile and you're about to admit it but you just can't do it because you know it's the right thing but you don't want to get in trouble.

"Auuhhh never mind I'll pass for now." Paul said having a flashback. That night when they had the parts, it was too late to get to the ship and make the repairs so they found a hotel and stayed there for the night, that night Paul had a dream of when he and Jerry first met; ////Paul quickly and quietly snatched an apple from the food stand he was leaning against and quickly walked away towards the wharf before the vendor started blaming random people. Paul sat down on the catch of the day and pulled out his two cookies from his secret hiding spot (that could fit a fully grown Doberman seafarer) that he has been saving for almost a year now then bit into his apple and looked up at the sky; it was lead grey.

"I better hurry on home." Paul mumbled to himself then picked at a cookie, ate what he found under his fingernail while he listened to the thunder. Paul headed towards an alley. The rain was coming Paul could tell by everyone rushing to do something or get somewhere then the smell of rain came suddenly BLAM!

"It's down pouring just my- Ah well." Paul said, he was by now living on his own for a year now had figured out life; if you stay happy and positive, you'll get what's coming to you, if you be negative, well you get the picture, for instance Paul once was falling off of a cliff that seemed to just come out of no where and slap him in the face; and here's what Paul thought: If life has been good to me so far well at least I had a good life, if it hasn't well at least it wont be troubling me any longer and after he thought that he miraculously caught a branch from a fallen tree.

"What was that?" Paul said as he looked around for the source of a whimpering sound he thought he heard. He threw aside a trashcan and saw a small creature. Paul looked close and saw that it was crying.

"What's the matter little guy?" Paul asked the whimpering creature.

"I lost my last job and now I don't have enough for bread." the small guy said.

"Here have some of this, I was saving it for later but you need it more." Paul said and pulled out the cookie and split in half and gave it to him.

"Thank you sir, my name's Jerry." Jerry introduced himself as he took the cookie from Paul's offering hand.

"Paul Cooper at your service." Paul greeted. The rain continue fall on the two boys.

"Come on then, you can stay with me." Paul offered.

"Thank you sir." Jerry said and followed Paul to an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was larger on the inside then the outside. There were barrels, crates, and chests littering the first and second floor of the warehouse. At one side of the warehouse was a small group of crates that were organized into a square. Upon closer inspection it revealed to have a large feather bed, a table with candle and ink well, and a dresser with a funny looking cane leaning on it.

"I've got only one bed at the moment so we gots to share it ok?" Paul explained.

"Eh… that ok." Jerry dismissed. "What's that?" pointing to the cane.

"That's my cane, it's a family heirloom," Paul stated proudly "I'm a thief," Paul then thought for a moment, "I think you'd make a good thief, what do ya say? Will ya join me?"

"I don't think I should be one." Jerry said.

"But being a thief is fun; you can get free money and food." Paul said.

"You can be a thief but I'm an honest person who's just gonna spend the night here and then leave." Jerry said. Paul just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the desk to continue reading a book that he "borrowed" from a store. Paul knew that deep down Jerry was going to become a thief; he could feel that Jerry wanted to join him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang had finished the repairs that morning and was now sailing on the Atlantic. For three days straight Mohawk stood at the bow looking out to the horizon with a stern look on his face.

"Uh… Paul, why is Mohawk just staring into space?" Penelope asked concernly. Paul suddenly looked concerned too.

"Mohawk can feel when storms are coming and by the look on his face we're in for a heck of storm." Paul explained. For the entire day Jerry and Paul nail down anything that wasn't nailed down already. Paul was wrong when he predicted that storm was coming, it was a hurricane that hit them. The ship groaned in protest against stress that that the storm brought. A huge wave crashed over the side of the ship, nearly washing Paul overboard.

"Hold on master, we'll get you down!" Murry called to Guru. Guru was still up in the crow's-nest when the hurricane struck, the Guru then attempted to climb down on the rope latter only to be tangled up in it when the wind started howling.

"_Hurry up then!_" Guru yelled down to them. Mohawk quickly tied a rope around his waist and tossed the rope over the mast. Paul presented Mohawk a knife and then ran over to join Jerry to lift up Mohawk to help Guru. Mohawk was very close to Guru when a large wave crashed over the side of the ship, sweeping Jerry and Paul off their feet and making Mohawk to crash face first onto the hard unforgiving deck.

"Lift me up instead of Mohawk; it won't hurt if you drop me." Murry said.

"Oy! Panda King, we need you to take care of Mohawk while we get Guru down!" Paul called below deck. P.K. ran up from the lower decks, untied Mohawk and then rushed below deck carrying Mohawk to give him medical attention. Jerry and Paul then, with much effort, lifted Murry up to Guru. Murry cut Guru loose, put him on his shoulder and gave Paul and Jerry the thumbs up.

"Ok Jerry, on the count of three we slowly lower Murry down ok?" Paul asked, Jerry nodded eagerly but stopped when he notice his boot was untied. (You can obviously see where this is going)

" Ok…One…Two…Threeeeeeck!!!!!" Jerry looked up from his boot and was quite surprise to see both Guru and Murry safely on the deck and was very surprise to see Paul up in the air, clinging to the rope for dear life, his tail puffed up in fright.

"Jump Paul, I'll catch ya!" Jerry called up to the spooked Cooper. Paul jumped down and… completely missed Jerry's open hands.

"Opps, sorry Paul." Jerry apologized. Paul gave Jerry a nasty glare and then ran below deck. The rest of the gang was sitting at a table. Murry, Guru, Panda King, and Mohawk were wrapped in towels.

"Here Paul, You need this." Penelope said tossing a towel to Paul. Paul rubbed himself dry and sat down on a box.

"You ok Mohawk?" Paul asked

"I've gotten worst before." Mohawk said dissmisfully.

"Hopefully this storm will blow over soon." Sly said

"Sorry to say this but there's going to be two more storms heading our way" Mohawk said sadly.

"What?!?" the whole gang said at once, that is the whole gang except Paul and Jerry. Mohawk prediction had come true, for 6 days straight the ship was battered with tropical storms. Paul, Jerry, Panda King, and Dimitri were on repair duty for 6 days and nights. On the last night, the storms had subsided and Murry was steering the ship on a steady course to their first piece of the map. Late at night Sly was lying down on his hammock but he couldn't get to sleep, he was restless from the storms. Sly hopped of his hammock and decided to take a walk. Out of pure curiosity Sly made his way to the captain's quarters where Paul and his gang were sleeping. Sly was hoping in getting a chance to get a peek at the version of the Thievius Racoonus that Paul had. Sly carefully open the door to the captain's cabin and found all three of the boys fast asleep. Jerry was asleep in the bed, Mohawk was asleep on a chair and Paul was asleep at the desk, his head on top of his version of the Thievius Racoonus. Sly carefully slipped the book from under Paul's head and looked at it. The pages were blank for a moment then started to glow. It showed Paul's face staring out into the world, then Paul said "June 15, 2008, The Wind Racer is on a steady course to our first piece of the map, I'm grateful that Mohawk has enchanted my part of the Thievius Racoonus so that my thoughts and memories can be stored safely. I have been neglecting to put new thoughts in here because of all that's happen so far." Sly closed the book then opened it again to a different part of the book that held Paul's memories. The book's screen was black at first then it started to glow. The book then show Paul when he was five years old, Sly looked around to make sure that the boys were fast asleep then looked back at the book to see the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5-year-old Paul sat patiently on his momma's rocking chair that was way too big for him. He was waiting as Doctor Aidm and Paul's family servant Miss Kreper, helping his mother. His momma was to have a baby today and Paul was eager to be an older brother. Doctor Aidm came out of his mother's room suddenly. Doctor Aidm was a tall burly gray wolf from Ireland. He wore a gray vest, a fine gray coat, and a fine hat that was currently resting on a coat rack. What amazed young Paul was how tall and burly the doctor was and still he had gentle hands. He crouched down to Paul's level and gave him a friendly smile.

"Congratulations son, you have a sister." The good doctor said in a strong Irish accent. Paul let out a yelp of joy and rushed to his mother's room. His mother was in bed holding a small bundle of cloth, which Paul guessed, was his sister; Miss Kreper was at the side of his mother's bed. Miss Kreper was a kind, middle age lynx that acted as a second mother for Paul. The baby cooed softly in his mother's arms as she turned the baby, allowing Paul to see the baby's face. She was the cutest baby ever (than again if you had a baby sibling you'd think they're the cutest).

"So Mrs. Cooper, what will ya name the wee lass?" Asked Doctor Aidm who had just walked into the bedroom.

"It's always a Cooper tradition for the father to name a newborn child." Paul's Mother said holding the baby close to her. She then turned her head away from the baby and let out several nasty coughs, this made Doctor Aidm frown slightly.

"Lad, why don't you take the wee lass out to the rocking chair for awhile I examine your mother?" The good doctor said concernley. "By the way where is Mr. Cooper?" He asked Paul's momma.

"He's still in Europe for…uh business." She said as Paul obeditley took his sister from his momma's arm, and carried her over to the rocking chair and started to gently rock back and forth humming a lullaby to his baby sister.

The pages turn black then turn back to color showing a new memory.

Paul sat in the rocking chair holding his still unnamed sister. Doctor Aidm declared his mother sick and the doctor had to stay at their home for the past four weeks to take care of her. During the first week Paul was allowed to visit his momma but by week two the doctor said to Paul that she had Scarlet Fever and couldn't see her with out risking his health. By week three Paul still couldn't see his momma, but Paul was convinced that his momma would be all right because she caught Small Pox; which was the killer at the time and still lived. All through out this Paul's father had yet to show up. Paul had never seen his father since his birth and Paul knew that his father was a thief but surely being a thief is less important then being a father to Paul and his sister and helping his mother in this hard time? Just then Doctor Aidm came out of the room where Paul's momma was in. he looked upset and tears were in his eyes. Usually to Paul when someone is upset and has tears in their eyes it's because they stub their toe. Miss Kreper came out of the room looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Paul, child would you mind if I hold your sister for awhile?" Miss Kreper asked, wiping away the tears. Paul gave her his sister and timidly walked over to the good doctor.

"Doctor Aidm, sir? Is my momma going to be ok?" Paul asked timidly.

"Lad, your mother has passed on; she has gone to meet the Good Lord." The good doctor said sadly. Paul was shocked for a second then he buried his face into Doctor Aidm coat and sobbed uncontrollably.

"There, there lad it will be alright." The good doctor assured Paul and gave him a pat on the back.

"Who will take care of my sister and me?" Paul asked, wiping away some tears.

"I will." Miss Kreper said automatically.

"I'm sorry but its colonial law that if there is one parent or relative that is alive, they are in charge of the children and since you are neither you can not keep them Miss Kreper." Doctor Aidm said sadly.

"Miss Kreper is as good as any relative." Paul declared.

"I'm sorry Paul, but until your father comes to get you, you will have to stay at an orphanage but I know two good ones, one is the Happy Camper Orphanage and the other is Orphanage and I heard that was a very nice place." Doctor Aidm said then he grabbed his hat off the coat rack and started to walk out the door. "The carriage will be here in an hour, best grab your things and Miss Kreper will decide where you will go." He said and then walked out the door.

After one hour of packing, Paul and his sister were sitting in a carriage with Miss Kreper.

"Are we going to ?" asked Paul as they travel down the road.

"Paul, I was an orphan when I was a child and I lived in . Mita is a system the Aztecs used to have slaves, which they treat the orphans as. I ran away to the Happy Camper orphanage and the owners are very nice there for you will be very happy there." Miss Kreper said. At last they reach the orphanage; Miss Kreper helped carry Paul's suitcase up to the door, gave Paul a pat on the back and gave him his sister then walked back to the carriage. Paul wave good-bye to her then knocked on the door. An aged tortoise opened the door and glance down at Paul and his sister.

"You must be Paul Cooper, my name is Mrs. Ossil." she greeted them with a warm smile.

"Yes Mrs. Ossil, this is my sister who has yet to be named." Paul greeted back.

"Why is she not yet named?"

"Because it's the father's job to name the newborn, its Cooper tradition." Paul explained

"Well that's nice, this is my husband…" Mrs. Ossil said leading the Cooper children in to the orphanage. The book screen turn black and then reappeared. Paul sat on a rocking chair that was in the bedroom that both he and his sister shared. It's been a week and already Paul had learned the social hierarchy and rules of the orphanage. Like all the other children in the orphanage Paul looked forward to the mailman that stops by the orphanage on the way to the nearby town. "Mail call!" a voice called from the front yard and the whole building rumbled with the feet of a hundred kids (Paul included) as they made their way to the main hall. Mr. Ossil got the mail and turned to the hundreds of eager faces.

"All right you lot, clear off there's only one letter today and it's for Paul." Mr. Ossil called out to the crowd. As the rest of the children left to play games and learn to write, Paul step forward to Mr. Ossil. The Ossils were the oldest people in all of New England and the nicest. Mr. Ossil was a stern fatherly figure while Mrs. Ossil was almost like Paul's mother, kind and sweet. Paul took the letter from Mr. Ossil's hand and looked at it. Since he was still trying to read he could only read one word and that was his name.

"Mr. Ossil, will you read it to me?" Paul asked handing the letter back to him

"Of course Paul, I'll read it to ya." Mr. Ossil agreed and then opened the letter. Mr. Ossil always read the letters to himself first before he read them out loud because it allowed him to know what to say to the children. He read it for a few seconds then looked tense.

"Paul, could ya get Mrs. Ossil for me then feed your sister, I think I hear her crying?" Mr. Ossil asked. Paul nodded and ran to get Mrs. Ossil then upstairs to his sister. When Paul got there he found that she wasn't crying, in fact she was still asleep in her crib. Paul went back down stairs and was about to open the door to the main hall when he heard the Ossil's voices, he put his ear near the door to listen better.

"Fredrick, why did you have Paul interrupted me during an important lesson?" Mrs. Ossil asked.

"Because Fiona, Paul got a letter today." Mr. Ossil explained

"So?"

"Fiona it's from Paul's father." Paul stiffened went he heard his father had send him a letter and listen more closely.

"His father? Fredrick, are you sure?"

"Yes and listen to what he had to say, _Dear Paul, I'm sorry to say this but I can not come to get you. You are on your own but I will send you your birthright, which is the family cane and Thievius Racoonus. May you live a happy life and you can name your sister. Love, your Father_."

"That vile man, he doesn't deserve to have children!" Mrs. Ossil exclaimed

"May the Good Lord send him to the devil!" Mr. Ossil agreed. Paul was shocked; his little heart slowly and painfully broke apart. Tears flowed down his face, and then he rushed up stairs not caring how much noise he made. When he got to his room he careful picked up his sister who was still sleeping and sat on the rocking chair with her. The door creaked open and Mrs. Ossil stepped into the room.

"Sally." Paul said not even looking at Mrs. Ossil.

"What was that dear?" asked

"I'm calling my sister Sally and I will never leave her." Paul said.

"Paul, Mr. Ossil and I feel that you and Sally should never be adopted separately." Mrs. Ossil said trying to comfort the heart broken child.

"Thank you Mrs. Ossil." Paul said. The book once again faded to black. Then a golden message appeared that read three years later. The color returned and showed 8 year old Paul sitting in a tree, holding the Cooper family cane and was watching a group of three-year-old girls play. A group of four-year-old boys with mischievous grins approached the girls holding a newt. Paul hopped down from the tree and landed in front of them.

"You weren't planning to frighten those girls with that newt were you?" Paul asked sternly, eyeing the boys menacingly.

"Uhh…no way Paul, we were not planning to scare Sally and her friends." One of the boys said sheepishly. The social hierarchy of the orphanage was how old you where and most children were adopted at five years old, and since most parents want to adopt one child Paul and Sally had been at the orphanage for three years now. Paul was 8 making him the oldest and there for in charge. Paul, after his mother's death he had developed a protective instinct over Sally and was her guardian angel. The boys sulked away as Paul stood there still eyeing them. The air was then filled with the sounds with a carriage coming down the road. Paul watched as it pulled to a stop at the gate. Must be here to adopt. Paul thought to himself. Then out of the carriage came none other then Doctor Aidm. Paul watched as the good doctor help a woman out of the carriage and up to the gate. Paul assumed that the woman was Mrs. Aidm but what was the Aidms doing here? They already had three children, two boys and a girl, all by now the same age as Sally. While Doctor Aidm was talking to Mr. Ossil, Mrs. Aidm was gazing about looking at all the children. Paul ran over to greet her.

"Hello Mrs. Aidm, what brings you here?" Paul greeted

"Hello, do I know you?" Mrs. Aidm asked with a puzzled look

"No miss but I know Mr. Aidm, he help my momma out a few times." Paul said

"Paul Cooper?" She asked.

Paul smiled and nodded and walked back over to Sally. Paul watched the good doctor and wife walk around looking at all the other children. Then after their walk they headed inside with the Ossils. Paul quickly snuck inside and head to the office where the adoption papers were held and listen in on the conversation.

"Tell me Mr. Ossil, why hasn't Paul's father shown up yet?" Doctor Aidm's voice asked.

"The foul man has forsaken his children." Mr. Ossil snapped.

"There for we agreed that Paul and Sally are never to be separated." Mrs. Ossil added.

"Who's Sally?" The good doctor asked

"Tis the name of Paul's sister." Mr. Ossil informed the Aidms.

"Pity to say but we are here to adopt only one child." Mrs. Aidm sadly said.

"Then let Paul decide what to do." Mr. Ossil said and opened the door on a very startled Cooper. Paul looked down sheepishly and mumbled an apology.

"No need to apologize Paul, anyway you must decide the fate of you and your sister." Mr. Ossil said solemnly. Paul thought hard about this. This decision would change where Paul and Sally's life will go. Paul walked over to Doctor Aidm and stared at him hard.

"Do swear to treat Sally as your own flesh and blood if I let you adopt her?" Paul asked, still staring at him hard.

"Lad, I swear on the name of the Good Lord that Sally will be treated as my own kin." Doctor Aidm vowed. After ten minutes of signing papers, twenty minutes of packing, Paul watched Sally walk out to the carriage. She stopped then turned back and ran to Paul.

"I can't do it Paul, I can't leave you here." Sally sobbed in Paul's arms. Paul grabbed Sally's hands and stared at her eye to eye.

"Sally listen to me, we shall see each other again I promise you," Paul vowed. "Now then I want you to turn around and I want you to never come back." Sally turned and walked away; leave Paul standing there with tears in his eyes. That night Paul put the Thievius Racconus in a small blanket and tied it to his cane and climbed the stairs downward. Paul was about to walk out the door when…

"Going somewhere Paul?" Mr. Ossil asked, stepping out from the shadows. Paul jumped and stared at the floor, guilt building in him.

"Sorry sir," Paul apologized, still staring at his feet. "But there is no reason for me to stay here, so I must leave." He explained.

"No need to explain son, well if you're leaving you might as well take these." Mr. Ossil said and put into Paul's pack a couple loaves of bread. "Good luck to ya son and take this lantern." Mr. Ossil opened the door, hand Paul a lantern and watch Paul walk down the sidewalk and down the road into the darkness.

* * *

Sly closed the Thievius Racconus and stared at Paul who was still asleep on the desk. Sly for sometime thought that his childhood was the worst in Cooper history but Paul's childhood had surpassed his in everyway, at lest he knew his father for sometime, Paul hadn't even met his father at all. Sly never had any siblings but Bentley and Murry were a good substitute for brothers and he had known them for years, Paul had known his sister for three years and then was reduce to a visit now and again to make sure Sally was ok. Now that Sly thought about it, his childhood was great compared to Paul's. Sly put the book back and walk back down below the deck and climbed back into his hammock to reflect on what he saw. The next day when Sly got up, he felt that he should not tell Paul what he saw last night yet. When Sly came up on deck Murry was still at the helm, Mohawk was in the crow's-nest chatting with some seagulls, Jerry was cleaning the cannons, and Paul was sitting on a crate fumbling a knot puzzle.

"Who gets up at this time of the morning?" Sly wondered out loud.

"Me and my gang do, and I'm up this early to keep Murry company," Paul answered without taking his eyes off the rope puzzle. "There is an island where we will be stopping by for a holiday from all the tropical storms we went through." One by one the rest of the gang came up on deck of the ship.

"Why do I have the feeling that we're not heading in the right direction?" Bentley asked Sly.

"The boys say we're going to an island for a break." Sly explained. The island steadily came over the horizon and the gang was looking forward to relaxing on the beach, but before the ship was close enough to go ashore, Paul and Jerry had taken off their shirts, shoes and socks. Then they waited for Mohawk to climb down and then to everyone's surprise, they jumped over the starboard edge.

"Paul!" Sly yelled and rush to the side of the boat. The rest gang rushed over with Sly to see if Paul and his gang were ok, to the shock of the entire gang, Paul and his gang were _swimming_, in the water. This was pure mind-boggling especially to Sly because he had read the Thievius Racconus front to back and the closest thing to swimming was some water safety tips but this was swimming; honest to god, purely undeniable swimming.

"Paul! How th-how can-what th-where did ya?" Sly stammered but Guru beat him to the punch.

"_HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SWIMMING_?" The Guru yelled down to the boys. Paul looked up at the rest of the gang and smiled at them.

"I learned when I was in Boston," Paul explained but the gang looked at him as if he had a second head growing out of his left ear. "Don't you guys know how to swim?" He asked, still puzzled with the look on their faces.

"Cracker box Cooper, your family is wacky up!" Dimitri stated to Sly. "Bro, Dimitri is stone cold diver here; Homies up here know nothing of the swimming and la swimsuit fashion." Dimitri called down to Paul. Paul shrugged his shoulders and swam to the island.

"We'll meet ya on dry land." Jerry said and swam after Mohawk and Paul.

"Ok, either Paul is possessed by a demon or he's not a Cooper." Sly said as he turned to the rest of the gang.

"Remember Cooper, he said that he learn to swim in Boston, which is a port city there for it would only make sense that he learned while he was out to sea." Panda King insightfully said. The gang returned to their positions on the ship and continued to sail towards land. When they had arrived, Paul and his gang were sprawled on the sand. The rest of the gang hopped off the ship and set up camp on the beach. Everyone then did what ever they wanted, Panda King was writing to Jing King, Guru and Mohawk were surfing on some Great White Sharks, Dimitri was sun bathing (Do NOT think about that scary picture), Jerry and Murry were sharing tales of the battles they fought, Bentley and Penelope were sitting on the sand holding each other, and Sly and Paul sat under the shade of a palm tree. Sly notice that Paul had a necklace around his neck, with a shirt on Paul, the necklace was invisible most of the time so this was the first time Sly had seen it. The necklace had bear claws, eagle feathers, small stone carvings, and to Sly's surprise, four Clockwerk talons, two on each side of a gold locket.

"What's with the necklace?" Sly asked.

"Well this necklace is made of gifts throughout my travels," Paul said showing the trinkets "This I got from the Mohawk tribe for repelling some criminal thugs who were harassing them," Paul pointed to the bear claws "this is from the Lakota people when me and my crew help cure them of smallpox," Paul pointed to the eagle feathers "these are from a Aztec village after we liberated them from the Spanish," Paul pointed to the stone carvings "and these are from a battle with Clockwerk." Paul said proudly pointing to the talons.

"And what's with the locket?" Sly asked. Paul stiffed a little bit.

"That's not important right now." Paul said stiffly and then turned away. Sly thought it would be best not to ask Paul about the locket again. That night the gang sat around a campfire chatting about their past heists. This was the moment that Sly had been waiting for.

"Paul, one night I stumbled across your Thievius Racconus and I read it and saw your sister." Sly said very carefully.

"Paul, you had a sister?" Penelope asked shocked as the rest the gang expect Sly, Mohawk and Jerry. Mohawk and Jerry both looked away sheepishly and Paul looked extremely uncomfortable. Paul told them the tale of his childhood and what he had to do to give Sally a better life. When Paul finished there was tidal wave of sympathy from the rest of the gang. Paul and his friends then went to bed, leaving the rest of them in their thoughts. The gang awoke to find that Paul and his gang were already on the deck of the ship swabbing it clean. Sly went over to Paul to apologize for last night.

"Thanks for last night Sly; I needed to get that off my chest." Paul said, not even taking his eyes off his mopping. This caught Sly off guard because he didn't start to talk to him.

"Really? Well then your welcome." Sly said confused by what had just happened.

The ship Wave Racer continued to sail through Caribbean and straight into the Bermuda Triangle.

"You do know that we have to sail through the Bermuda Triangle to get to the first piece of the map." Bentley informed the rest of the gang. Everyone started muttering about how suicidal it was everyone but Jerry, Mohawk, and Paul who did not seem to be affected by this news; in fact Jerry and Mohawk were playing black jack and Paul was leaning in his chair against the wall, his hat over his eyes.

"You guys aren't scared by the Bermuda Triangle?" Murry asked nervously.

"Even with all the sea monsters that were proven to be real?" Penelope asked. Paul grinned slyly under his hat.

"There's an old saying 'it always good to have friends in high places.' and I gots a friend in a very high place in the Bermuda Triangle." Paul said slyly.

"How far must we travel till we reach the accursed place?" Panda King demanded.

"Two leagues away." Bentley said sadly.

"Meaning we're a day and a half sail from it, presuming that the winds stays with us." Jerry calmly said. The Wave Racer continued its course towards dangerous waters.

* * *

**Sorry people for takeing soooooooooooo long to put up this chapter, The wirters strike is over, the other reason that the authors were'nt the only ones on strike. good thing I got a new computer for the holidays. :). Pretty sad that Paul never knew his father eh? well there had to be a sad part in this story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WHAT MORE CHAPTERS!**


End file.
